Love Letters
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are not supposed to be in love. After a glorious boost to their relationship at the end of the year Scorpius spends the summer writing love letters to Rose. These are those letters.
1. June 15 2022

**AN: I got inspiration from this series from Edgar Allan Poe and Oscar Wilde writing secret love letters to their beloveds. Enjoy this compilation of love letters written by Scorpius to his dear Rose. **

**New Edit: I have added ROSE'S return letters in between the 'chapters' of Scorpius' letters so that the correspondence flows rather than having all of Rose's at the end. I thought the flow would work better overall :D But even though I changed the format Scorp's letters remain the same. Only now you can read Rose's letters too. Okay. Here we go! **

**Love Letters:**

June 15 2022

My Dearest Rose,

I stowed away this letter into your things so you would have a piece of me to start your summer. I cannot begin to use words to express the feelings running through me right now. The way you make my body feel alive. Make my heart buzz like a hummingbirds wings; make my body feel alight with passion and fire! And so many feelings I don't have words for! Weak analogies and poor turn of phrases could fill this blank parchment but none of it – no words – express how you make me feel. I know we've taken a big step recently and I hope this summer we can spend some time together and help this relationship bloom from the fragile sapling that it is into a great strong Sycamore or oak! What is the strongest tree? Let's find out together! We can explore each other, our minds, bodies. I know it's only the first day of summer but I miss you already.

Your dearest love,

Scorpius


	2. June 20 2022

June 20 2022,

Sweet Scorpius,

I was surprised to see your letter as I was unpacking! We did indeed take a big step. . .

Your cheesy analogies are endearing, love. I must admit not hearing them every day will make for a lengthy summer.

I've got a family thing in a few minutes at my Grandparent's house so I have to keep this brief Scorp. I'll write more soon. Promise.

Yours,

Rose


	3. June 25 2022

June 25 2022

My heart,

Today I was exploring in London, I had gone to Diagon Alley – the new Lightning Strike broom is available so naturally dad and I went to get one for me. I also needed a new broom servicing kit, as mine was out of wax; but I'm digressing from the point. So anyway, after Diagon Alley I separated from dad and went exploring. I know you like Muggle books like your mother – so I was in the book shop next to the Leaky Cauldron when a song came on their wireless. I must admit a guilty pleasure for Muggle music, and a song I was familiar with played, it reminded me of you. Shall I share? Well, some lyrics I particular enjoy for their connection to you are:

My life, you electrify my life,  
>let's conspire to ignite all the souls that would die just to feel alive;<br>I will never let you go if you promise not to fade away,  
>never fade away.<br>Hold you in my arms –  
>I just wanted to hold you in my arms.<p>

See how lovely these words are! They fit perfectly with how I feel about you!

I miss you.

All my love is yours,

Scorpius

()()()

AN: thank you Muse for the lyrics to their lovely song Starlight


	4. June 28 2022

June 28th 2022

Scorpius,

Those lyrics were quite strong. And lovely of course! Thank you for sharing them! And thank you for the book! I noticed the package came not with your owl but a large brown one, you must have ordered the fastest owl at the post to get it here so quickly.

That's also very exciting about your new broomstick! You know how much I love sports. Okay, I'm sure you're picking up my sarcasm. But I know you're excited about it so I'm attempting to pretend I understand the excitement of riding around on a broom almost getting killed by a deranged ball.

My family and I are going to do some traveling. In a rare event Mum and Dad both have time off work as do Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny so we're going to go on a big family vacation to visit some other Uncle's and maybe do a little traveling on our own. I guess Dad went to Egypt once and said we simply have to go (and of course Mum wants to look at all the runes and explore). Hugo keeps saying I couldn't possibly read the runes as good as Mum but I know that I could so it will be his galleon gone when I show him!

Anyway, good bye for now Scorpius.

Yours,

Rose


	5. June 30 2022

June 30 2022

My dearest,

Travelling will be fun for you! You should visit Bulgaria, father and I have been there to visit friends of his. They have a fantastic party in December – the whole town of Sofia celebrates with a parade and candles it's amazing. Of course, it being summer, that doesn't do much good for you. But it is still lovely.

How is your summer fairing? I must confess writing about mundane hours I spend this summer does not enchant me. I prefer discussing things like your smile. Your eyes. Your voice. Your body.

Your smile – vibrant and knowing.

Your eyes – expressive and bright.

Your voice – melodic and smooth as a stone in the river.

Your body – so foreign to me despite our intimacy.

I am eager to see you again so I can spend time memorizing your body, listening to your silken voice, and basking in your presence.

All my heart,

Scorpius

(())

AN: Cass: I guess I just wanted to note that that is kind of what I was going for.. like he's a teenage boy who is trying way too hard.. I guess it didn't come across clearly… But that's kind of what I'm aiming for is that he's an average teenage Malfoy but he feels like he is so enamored he is trying so hard to be eloquent but he can't hide who he really is that easily. I hope that makes sense and I'm sorry if it seems choppy or poorly flowing but that's what it is… thanks for reading and commenting!


	6. July 6 2022

July 6 2022

Scorpius,

Scorpius you're embarrassing me! All the sweet things you said in your last letter. I was reading it at the kitchen table and Dad asked why I was so red! I almost had to actually tell him! But thankfully Mum came in and asked him to help with something so he never got around to asking again.

But really Scorp. It's very sweet of you to say such nice things.

I'll have to mention Bulgaria to my parents. I think my Mum has a friend who lives there actually.

Yours,

Rose


	7. July 8 2022

July 8 2022

My lovely Rose,

There are few things in this world that I love more than myself. The list goes like this:

Your eyes

Your face

Your body

Your mouth – in conjunction with your smile

Your brains

Your hair

Your existence

Your everything.

I love you more than me.

Scorpius

((()))

AN: Cass – thanks! Haha I'm busting them out xD and no no no I didn't take it offensively at all, I just wanted to make sure that my intention for the piece was clear and that it wasn't too sloppy! And I was debating writing the Rose letters.. I think it would be interesting. But I'm going to finish the Scorpius series first and then perhaps do the Rose ones? But I do like the idea of writing the Rose letters! Thank you again for reading and commenting!


	8. July 10 2022

July 10th 2022

Scorpius,

You really are too sweet.

Yours,

Rose


	9. July 15 2022

July 15 2022

My dearest one,

I received your last owl and admit I was shocked by the brevity of it. I am sure you are enjoying your summer, but I thought, after what happened in May, we would be writing longer letters and maybe even visiting with each other. But I know you had plans to visit family and do some traveling so I understand if you haven't time to correspond. I do miss you of course and hope this letter found you in good form.

All my heart,

Your Scorpius


	10. July 20 2022

July 20 2022

Scorpius,

Hello Scorpius! I'm sorry that my last letter was so brief! I was in a hurry. I scrambled it as we were leaving Uncle Bill's.

We're in Romania now. My Uncle Charlie has showed us amazing Dragons and all kinds of history about them! I'm learning a lot! And I got to see Teddy who came with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny so it's been a lovely holiday so far! We have two more days here in Romania and then we're off to Egypt! Just like Dad said he wanted to do! I've never been so excited! I mean Romania was great and seeing Uncle Charlie and the Dragons, but Egypt! So much history Scorpius! It will be fantastic! Not to mention I can finally prove to Hugo that I can read Runes just as well as Mum. Mum said that betting isn't good but Dad said if I can show Hugo that the women in our family are intelligent its best he learn the lesson now. And Egypt has one of the few Flying Carpet industries left! I'm going to ask Dad if we can have one!

I think after Egypt we're meeting Uncle George and Aunt Angelina with my cousins Fred and Roxie. But I don't know where, Dad and Mum are being very vague on the subject. I so hope its Greece! I've wanted to go there since I was little! But Mum was being cryptic about some Indian culture so I'm wondering if India isn't our next stop! That would be fascinating too! We could study the rebellions that took place there!

I think Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are leaving after Romania. They mentioned something about Aunt Ginny having to be back for practice for this Quidditch season. But the word Quidditch was mentioned and I kind of zoned out. But Uncle Harry and my cousins and Teddy might continue traveling with us; which would be great because Lily is the only other girl and I don't know if I can handle so much testosterone. Of course I have Mum but it'd be nice if Lily would stay too!

And I know eventually we're going back to Ottery St. Catchpole for a visit to my Grandparents with _all _of my Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, but I think that will be closer to the start of term as an end of summer celebration.

I'm doing quite well as you can see. We're having a lot of fun and I am learning so much. I think it will really help with N.E.W.T's.

I do miss you. I know we have a lot to talk about when we see each other again. I hope you're doing well and getting in some traveling and excitement of your own. Have you been seeing any friends, Peter or Christian?

We'll talk soon.

Yours,

Rose


	11. July 26 2022

July 26 2022

My Dearest One,

Thank you for the lengthy reply – two rolls of parchment! The poor owl needed a treat to recover. I am glad your trips are going well. It's a lovely time of year for travel. Dad said he would take Mum and me on holiday anywhere we like, but I admit I have been putting it off in the hopes of seeing you this summer. I love the way the dimming sun gets caught in your bright red tresses when we sit by the lake. I do hope we can see each other before the start of term. This vacation has been dull without having you every day to satiate my need for conversation… among other things.

Please say we can steal away a weekend? My father's got a country house we could escape too. He never uses it and would scarcely question my wanting a relaxing retreat before term resumes. Let me know? Shall we make a weekend of it?

All my soul is yours,

Scorpius


	12. July 30 2022

July 30 2022

Scorp,

I'm sorry! I really can't get away for something like a weekend in a chalet somewhere. We have so many more plans and, well I've scripted out the whole trip for you so you know how busy I am this summer. I'm sorry. We'll have to see each other when school starts. I just can't get away.

Yours,

Rose


	13. August 2 2022

August 2 2022

My heart,

I am sorry to hear that getting away will be impossible. I really was looking forward to being able to see you…

My thoughts are with you every day.

-Scorpius


	14. August 10 2022

August 10 2022

Scorpius

I'm sorry! Miss you.

Rose


	15. August 12 2022

August 12 2022

Dearest,

I know I seem… anxious? Pushy? Concerned? Perhaps even needy? But, I can't help but think you feel naught for us at all… Your correspondence has been less than the passion I felt we had achieved. Do you… Rose, do you not want this?

Always,

Scorpius


	16. August 15 2022

August 15 2022


	17. August 26 2022

August 26 2022

Your lack of letter speaks more than your lack of words.

AN: I am so sorry for the long wait! Truth be told I had these letters done a week or so ago but my computer died and then we moved and our new place still doesn't have internet so I am limited in my resources *sigh* I am very sorry! Also please know I am working on Rose's letters (I'm not sure if they'll be a 'sequel' or just added chapters to this same story.. I will keep you up to date. Thank you for reading


	18. August 28 2022

August 28 2022

Scorpius,

Okay, I really didn't want to have to do this over owl post. I'm sorry. I just. Here it is; everything I haven't said.

When we started our relationship our biggest concern was our Dad's. Please know that that has nothing to do with the things I'm about to write to you. My Dad doesn't know about us and honestly my familial ties have not influenced me in any way.

You're very important to me Scorpius. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. You are really sweet, romantic, and a wonderful guy. But having said that I also don't feel for you what I think you feel for me. I love you yes but I don't think my love extends as far as yours. It's just that…. The chemistry is off. Don't you feel that? I was hoping taking the next step would help but I don't think it did and…

I just don't feel as strongly as you do Scorp. I'm sorry.

I love you but I'm not in love with you. You deserve someone who can love you back .

Rose.


	19. August 31 2022

August 31 2022

I was shocked to get a letter back from you after my previous note. We go back to school tomorrow – in fact I will probably see you before this letter even finds you. But I don't want you to talk to me. So just… just leave me alone.

Scorpius


	20. September 3 2022

September 3 2022

I'm sorry.


End file.
